Corpse Party: The New Party
by OrcaremiFox
Summary: When Yuma Kiyomizu and her classmates attempt the Sachiko Ever After Charm after Yuma heard about it from an another class representative from Kisaragi Academy, they are taken to the accursed school of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Will they make it? Who will be left behind and left to die? Find out here. (Note: This Story's plot relates to Corpse Party: Book of Shadows)
1. Chapter 1: The Party

Cries and moans of pain echoed through the hallways of the haunted elementary school's hallways. If one were to follow the tormented sounds, they would easily find that the sounds were coming from a classroom on the first floor. To one's surprise that a young highschooler, around the age of sixteen, was becoming another one of this accursed place victims.

The highschooler made a small whimper as a blade slowly made its way into her chest "Please Nashoshimi, I am your friend. Don't do this." The assailant had a bewildered look in his green eyes as he applied more pressure on the blade, causing it to sink deeper into the girl's chest. As she began to scream in complete agony, Nashoshimi slowly made his way to her ear.

"Maybe now you will think about stab people in the back, _Mikai_." he said in a harsh whisper before plunging the knife deep into chest, immediately puncturing her right lung in heart and continuously stab her in the same area several more times. After Mikai's wails and sobs were cut off from the blood pouring into her throat, she began choking on her own blood before dying a slow and painful death.

_Serves her right _Nashoshimi thought with a harsh tone, _that damned bitch got what she deserves._ He retrieved his blade that was embedded into Mikai's breast. He moved the teacher's desk to hide her dead body. As he walked away from the scene he made, he noticed his navy blue school jacket was tore and covered in Mikai's blood.

_Damn it, I liked this jacket_ He carefully unbuttoned it and toss it onto his classmate's corpse. He made his way out of the classroom and continued his journey to "find" his other schoolmates.

Meanwhile…

Two teenagers, one girl and one boy, were walking at a slow and steady pace home; it was a Friday evening and school was finally dismissed. Teenagers from North Lotus Academy were all eager after school because today was the final day of the semester.

"You know, Miranda..Yuma is throwing a little party for our class tonight" The boy said as he accidentally brushed his hand against Miranda's.

Miranda blushed madly when the boy's hand touched her own "I-I know she practically begged me to c-com-come." She looked at the darkening sky "We still have an hour or two to get ready" After five minutes of walking, the road split into two paths: One going to Miranda's house; the other heading to the boy's home.

"Well I guess it is time to get ready then.." The male teenager said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah" Miranda agreed, "but don't worry, it only takes a few minutes to get ready." Keeping true to her word, it only had taken her twenty minutes to change into a new school uniform and brush her hair and teeth. As she left her home, her mom Mrs. Kiamia gave her daughter a hug and wished her luck.

"Bye mom, see you in a little while." Miranda said as she headed out, if only she knew what would happen later on that night.

A few hours later…

The party Yuma Monarishi set up was terrific, even though seven people out of fifteen showed up, including Yuma herself. As the party began to settle down, Yuma beckoned everyone to sit in a circle around her.

"Yuma, why do you want us to sit like this?" An eighteen year old boy with blonde hair and green eyes asked. "It looks kinda…silly"

"Well Taoso, if you will shut your damn mouth for a minute I will explain" Yuma hissed with a harsh tone in her voice, "As you may or may not know, today was the last day of our final semester at North Lotus Academy. Meaning we will no longer be in the same class we have been in since elementary school."

Taoso's twin sister, Chiharu was the first to speak "But Kiyomizu, I am sure we will all still keep in touch after everything we have been through."

"Right Inoue" Yuma Kiyomizu reassured her "but I have brought something to guarantee that everyone here will never forget each other" Yuma and her "sister" Amaterasu both left the room to retrieve the object she was talking about.

"Max, do you know what she is talking about?" Miranda asked her best friend worrying that it may be something bad.

"Don't worry" Max Shibata told her to cheer her up "It might be a good luck charm or something"

"And what if it isn't?" Gregory Ishii, Miranda's half cousin retorted.

"Greg, do not act like a dumbass…" Ojima Kikome, a girl with black hair and blue eyes advised him. Ojima was the representative of their class; she is usually kind to all of her classmates …except Ishii.

Yuma and Amaterasu returned with a paper doll before Ojima could slap Gregory "Everyone, this charm is called the Sachiko Ever After Charm. A friend of mine from Kisaragi Academy told me about it and she said it will bring everyone good luck if performed correctly."

Amaterasu looked startled "Wait Yuma….what if we don't perform it correctly?"

"Well, Shinozaki didn't tell me what would happen if we did not correctly do it" Yuma said sadly, "I am sure nothing bad will happen if we fail it. So what you say, should we try it?" A chorus of agreement for the group was the reply Yuma needed.

"Alright, everyone please gather around the paper doll so we can begin this charm." Everyone rose up from their seats and assembled around Yuma, Amaterasu, and the paper doll. "Everyone hold a piece of the doll; make sure you hold on to it really, really tight to it. Ok, now we will chant 'Sachiko, we beg of you' for every six, seven, eight people participating in this. After the chant is complete everyone must rip off a piece and keep it safe for this to work. Are we ready? Now begin!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you" Ojima was the first to chant, followed by Miranda, Yuma, Gregory, Max, Amaterasu, Taoso, and Chiharu. All eight of them ripped the doll into eight separate pieces with enough force to throw everyone back.

_Author's Note: Hahah cliffhanger. For those of you who have read the manga or played the game you know what is about to happen. If you are confused with the characters their bios will be in the beginning of the next chapter. Until then, Read and review –OrcaremiFox_


	2. Chapter 2: The Charm

_Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter of this story and also the bios of the characters so far_

_In order: _

_Miranda Carrol- a 17 year old junior of North Lotus Academy, she is a transfer student from the United States of America. With brown hair and eyes, Miranda is quite shy for a girl like her, but she is very artistic and also willingly to risk her life for someone she cares about. Her best friend has been Max Shibata ever since she transferred_

_Max Shibata- a 19 year old senior from North Lotus Academy, he is usually a kind and generous person with brown hair and emerald eyes. He is quite popular for someone who doesn't have great grades but makes it up in his personality and smile. Max also has a crush on Miranda._

_Yuma Kiyomizu- an 18 year old senior from North Lotus Academy. Yuma is stubborn and very risk taking, she also enjoys trying new things such as sports. She has a rare gene of reddish-brown eyes and with dark brown hair; she is also the tallest girl in her class. Yuma acts like a "big sister" to her fellow classmates of 3-1_

_Amaterasu Yui- a 19 year old senior from North Lotus Academy, Yuma's best friend since the beginning of high school. Amaterasu has ginger hair and light green eyes, since her name is a bit long most of her friends call her Ammy (Reference here). Ammy is in a way related to Yuma due to them being distant cousins_

_Gregory Ishii- a 17 year old junior from North Lotus Academy…he is an asshole to his friends but that's his way of showing he cares about his friends. Gregory is Miranda's half cousin and a reason why she had to transfer to Japan. He is very cunning and also able to get out of tight situations. Believe it or not, he is taller than his older brothers, who all have dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being constantly abused by Ojima Kikome, he looks up to and respects her._

_Ojima Kikome- a 17 year old senior from North Lotus Academy and class rep of 3-1. Ojima is very smart for her age and will be able to graduate before she turns eighteen. She has black hair and wonderful blue eyes. Ojima abuses Gregory on a regular basis for several reasons: She wants him to stand up for his own sake and because that's how she shows affection._

_Taoso Inoue- an 18 year old senior from North Lotus Academy and twin brother of Chiharu Inoue. Taoso is usually a jerk or an asshole except when he is around his sister who he is kind to most of the time they are around each other. Taoso has pale brown hair and beautiful eyes that he inherited from his mother. He will protect Chiharu no matter what the cost._

_Chiharu Inoue- an 18 year old senior from North Lotus Academy and twin sister of Taoso Inoue. Chiharu is often quite and has difficulty making new friends, of it wasn't for her brother she would have none. Chiharu inherited her father's traits of blonde hair and brown eyes making the twins completely different from each other._

_(Note this summary may change throughout this fanfiction, I will update it if it does) _

_Continuing with the story…._

When the doll was torn, everyone was thrown back into their seats, no one was hurt except Gregory accidently landed on Ojima's breast.

"Greg, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Ojima yelled and slapped Gregory hard in the face.

Gregory winced in pain and rub the mark Ojima left on his face "It was an accident, Oji I swear". The two began arguing before Max stepped into the argument.

"Look at you two" Max said in amusement, "You are acting as if you are an old married couple."

"How could you say that?!"

"I don't even like her li-"

Yuma interrupted the conversation with a worried tone "Guys, I don't think the charm worked."

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Well, do you feel that ominous presence in the air, like something is wrong?" She inquired. Yuma was correct something was wrong. In an instant, the entire apartment began to shake violently, the lights flicked off.

"A-an earthquake?!" Amaterasu sputtered

Taoso was in shock and disbelief, "The building shouldn't be moving like this…" The movement of the building became so terrible that Chiharu was taken off of her feet and landed on her elbow. She cried out in pain when she landed on it, Taoso and Max were immediately by her side.

"Sis, are you ok?" Taoso asked in a serious, worried tone as he helped her up.

She was leaning on Max's shoulder "I think I may have sprained it". The entire floor of the 2nd floor apartment began to rip open due to stress, causing everyone to sink into the black void.

"No, it can be."

"Impossible this can't be happening"

Miranda was the first to reach the edge of the hole. "Max I am falling!" she screamed in terror as begin to lose her balance. Thankfully Max was quick enough to grab her am before she fell. Before he was able to pull her to safety aftershocks began causing the floor to open up even more.

"I'm sorry" Miranda whispered as Chiharu, Max, and she fell into the black hole, followed by the others.

_Wow two chapters in a day…Read and review please :3 _


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Hell

_(Author's Note: To my fellow viewers, if you have any ideas about this fanfic, post them in the comments. I might even use them in upcoming chapters. _

_Anyway, throughout this story different points of views will be used in certain chapters. Don't become confused by them and the PoV's will be told in first person._

_Ciao!) _

Example of thoughts for this story: _Example_

_(Miranda's PoV)_

"Where am I?" My voice cuts through the darkness.

_I remember everyone falling into the fissure in Yuma's apartment floor, but where is Max..and Chiharu? _I slowly regain my sense of awareness, _I need to find them along with everybody else._ As I start walking down a small, dimly lighted hallway I had found myself in, a sharp pain shoots its way through my head.

"Ow, my head" I whimper slightly in pain as the headache gradually worsens.

"1-A?" I read before walking into the room. It did not take long to find a classroom in this small walkway. Inside the classroom is a mess: there were several, elementary school desks scattered throughout the rooms in addition to the very large holes and gaps in the floor. There was also almost fresh blood on several of the children sized desks, as if someone or something was recently attacked violently. Quite sobbing suddenly came from behind the teacher's podium

"Please, leave me alone" A familiar female voice pleads with melancholy, "I haven't deserved this"

"Chiharu, could that be you?" I ask the crying voice with a hint of doubt.

Immediately the crying stops, after a few seconds of complete silence, Chiharu finally spoke "Stay away, leave me alone!

I was surprised by the sudden cold tone of Chiharu's voice _Poor girl, she must being traumatized and still injured from the events that happen earlier._ "Chiharu, it's me Miranda. You're safe now, there is no need to continue crying."

Silence occurred again, after what seemed like an eternity Chiharu finally shows herself from behind the podium "Is that really you Miranda?" She questions me with doubt.

"Yes, why would I lie to you?"

"Miranda…"

Taking me off guard, she quickly embraces me as a sign of relief and happiness. "I was so scared when Max left me" She sobbed into my chest, "I thought I was going to die in this goddamn place."

I pull away from her, "Max was with you? Why would he leave you when he doesn't have a clue where we or everyone else are?"

"Because…he went to look for help and for you" Chiharu said as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

I felt my heart skip a beat. How could Max, the person that has been kind and caring about everyone, abandon Chiharu in her injured state?

"Come on Chiharu, we need to find him and know where we are." I reassure her.

"I think I know where we are" Chiharu walks away from me to retrieve an old newspaper from behind the podium.

The newspaper that is covered in blood, it also has a distinct front page article that reads:

"[Heavenly Post]

'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder'

The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev_ed and remove_ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe.."

The rest of the article was impossible to read due to the blood. All of the blood drains from my face as I reread the portion of the article.

"This is that very same school?!" I cry out due to shock.

"Y-yes judging by the condition of this building and the a-art-article, this is Heavenly Host Elementary School." Inoue stutters, "I am sure the others might be nearby."

A sudden tremor shook the school, causing both of us to almost lose our balance. When it finally ceased, I grab Chiharu by her uninjured arm.

"Inoue, we need to find everyone starting with Max."

She replies with a gentle nod as the two of us walk out of the classroom, both hand in hand.

_(Yuma's PoV)_

"Amaterasu? Taoso, Gregory, where is everyone? I call out in the second empty room I have found since I have regained consciousness.

I knew where we all were from a newspaper article I found throughout my search: Heavenly Host Elementary School. All eight of us had to be somewhere in this school; either looking for one another, hiding, or worse. This classroom I have found a mere few minutes ago is just like the same: empty and completely destroyed.

_Great, this one is empty too… _I said to myself in a state of disappointment.The sound of approaching footsteps awake me from my trance.

"Yuma? Where are you?" A worried male voice spoke as a figure stood in the doorway blocking the only exit from this room.

_Great I will_ _to fight my way out, _Itwas too dark to see any details of the person standing in the door way. I carefully crept up the person and quickly decide that I will ambush him.

_On the count of three I will jump him_

_One…_ The person calls out my name again.

_Two.. _He notices me.

_Three! _I jump on him before he has a chance to escape.

My sudden weight on him successfully brings him crashing down to the floor. As I grab the collar of the teenager's shirt, I get a quick view of who exactly the person is.

"Taoso?!" I cry out in relief and shock. I unclench my balled up fist that I was about to strike him with and pull Taoso into a hug.

"I am sorry for scaring you, Kiyomizu." He rubs my back as small tears make their way down my cheek, "It's alright, there is no need to start crying"

"That is not the reason why I am crying you goddamn idiot" I say in a harsh tone, "I thought I was the only one who survived the fall."

"Well now you know you are not, so stop acting dumb" Taoso hisses at me with his usual tone of voice.

"That is not the only thing..I have seen corpses of people our age in this school. All of them killed in gruesome ways."

Taoso is mortified by what I just told him "What?! Actual dead bodies?!"

"Yes" I sob into his shirt again. After explaining to him where exactly all of us have wound up, Taoso sort of understood the trauma I have just went through and begin rubbing my back with sympathy again. He carefully got up helping me stand up as well.

"Yuma, We are going to be fine" He reassures me, "All we have to do is find everyone else and get out of here. We have to find my sister first to confirm that she is okay."

"Right" I reply to him with a sudden burst of determination _What if he is wrong and we share the same tragic fate like those teenagers…_

Taoso leads the way out of the classroom with me following close behind

_God I hope everyone stays safe and survives..._

_(Author's Note: So Miranda, Chiharu, Yuma, and Taoso head out into unknown dangers of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Will they find each other or will everyone perish? Find out what will happen in the next chapter._

_Read & review, Ciao!) _


	4. Chapter 4: A View of the Situation

_(Amaterasu's PoV)_

_I hate this… _I have woken up hours ago only to find I was in the middle of an ancient, dilapidated school and I could not find Yuma or anyone. My uncertainty of where I actually am may never be learned but one thing was certain: I had to find Yuma or at least someone and survive for as long as I can. The tense atmosphere of this building informed me that this school was afflicted with malevolent apparitions or something supernatural.

After exploring several rooms and a hallway, I take a rest in one of the classrooms. Minutes after considering the events of my situation, I am faced with the harsh reality that I may be the only one out of the eight of us to have survived the earthquake and the fall. "No...this can't be" I choke on my words. _Do not break down and cry Ammy. Your friends wouldn't want that_... My mind tries reassuring me.

_Yuma, oh poor Yuma..._ I could not help crying as tears cascade down my face and slowly drip onto the tattered floor. A blue flame begin dancing nearby me as if it was pitying my own grief.

"Stop crying" The azure spirit suddenly said with a gruff voice, "There is no need to in a place like this." The presence of the spirit replaced my state of misery with astonishment and terror. Sensing my fear the ghost spoke once again, "I mean you no harm but instead some thoughtful advice of the current situation and place that you dwell in." The flame begin to slowly move as if it was walking "This place is called Heavenly Host Elementary School, and has been plagued with countless murders and bloodshed, ever since it was demolished. You have been brought here because you and your friends failed the Sachiko Ever After Charm, correct?"

"Yes, but everyone said it the correct number of times. I don't understand…" I replied to the apparition's question, "If we did it right how come we were not successful?"

"Perhaps one of your friends sabotaged the charm by either refusing to say it or saying it too many times, that is the only explanation for why the charm failed."

"But…" I start to say.

"Even though that may be why you are here but I am not certain. One thing is very important about the state of affairs that have happened: You need to survive and stay alive as long as you can. Death seems inevitable but hold on to the last bit of hope you have. If you do manage die, you will feel the pain of your death and stay in this school for forever. I wish I had died in a different way than I did" The spirit quivers at its last sentence.

"Wait, were there anymore individuals around my age that could possibly share my fate in here?" I ask the dead spirit.

The spirit pauses for a moment before answering, "Yes, there were seven other people who were brought here around the time I sensed you."_ They are alive, everyone is alive! _I almost cry again in relief and joy.

"Before I go, I must give you a warning. Blue spirits like myself are friendly and might help you, but red spirits, who glow like fire, are evil and wish nothing more than to bring you harm and pain. If you happen to see a ghost of a child, do not look into their eyes or you will evoke your own demise." The spirit affirms me before fading away.

"Do not die" I say to myself "I must survive and find everyone." I head out of the classroom with determination and continue my search to find someone that was trapped in here. Several minutes of looking, a male voice calls to me, "Excuse me miss?" _Oh no… _

I turn around to see a teenager boy, around my age, with dark hair and eyes a short distance away from me. As he approaches me I notice that he is slightly tall more built than average boys his age. The teenager also has a purple blazer draped on his right shoulder and a light colored shirt partly unbuttoned and untucked with rolled up sleeves. "Yes?" I answer him.

"You seem to be looking for something or someone, can I perhaps help you?" He asks me.

_What to do, what to do…If I tell him no he might not go away, but if I say yes he will help me. _After a few minutes of thinking of my possibilities I finally answer him, "Um...Sure. Can I have your name though?"

The boy grins at me "My name is Yuuya Kizami, what about yours?"

_(Author's Note: Heheh sorry about the short chapter but I have been a bit busy lately_

_Kizami: Bullshit._

_Taoso: Oh shut up will you, be lucky..she decided to include you in this chapter you ingrate._

_Miranda, Ammy, and Yuma: …What he said.) _


	5. Chapter 5: Pain, with a Side of Hope

_Author's Note: This chapter will be sort of long because it will tie in the rest of the characters and possible pairings for this story. _

_The students of North Lotus Academy will be telling their own side of the events going on while they are trapped at Heavenly Host Elementary School. _

_Warning! There will be scenes through this story that involve lots of violence and murder…_

_..It is rated T for a reason.)_

_(Miranda's PoV) _

After what feels like an eternity trying to find Shibata, Chiharu and I stop for a few moments to rest. I feel like our chance of finding him gradually decreases within the passing minutes, perhaps I could be losing my sanity already?

"Carrol?" Chiharu pulls me out of my thoughts, "I worried that we will not find him or anyone else in a huge, empty place like this…" _Poor Chiharu, see must be worried sick about her twin brother as well._

In attempt to cheer her up, I pull her close to my chest and whisper in her ear "We are going to get out of this goddamn place Inoue, I promise you all of us will." _Why did I had to say that? There is no way that I can guarantee all EIGHT of us will be able to get out of here alive… _I gently nudge her shoulder, "Come on, we need to start searching again"

"Yeah" She says getting up and stretching her stiff muscles, "Where should we search now? We have already searched all of the possible areas." She was right. Since the majority of the building was either separated by giant gashes in the floorboards or impassable objects, we only had a limit area to search.

An idea flashed in my mind, "Chiharu, remember those narrow bridges we have seen earlier that connected two separate areas?"

Yes…but we decided that they were too unstable to cross.." Chiharu reminded me. The makeshift bridges were only a few feet wide but fortunately wide enough for a teenager to cross, despite not having support to assure safe crossing. _There are no other alternatives than having to cross those wooden planks…_

"We have no other choice but to cross them. There might be a chance that Max or even your brother are on the other side of one of those bridges." Minutes of silence slowly passed before Inoue decide her decision.

"If we have no other options that we will have to hope that those planks will support out weight." She finally responds, "Let's try out the nearest one." The two of us head off to find the closest plank we could find.

_(Gregory's PoV)_

"That poor woman" I choked out the words. After waking up in a tattered dark hallway I happen to stumble across a classroom and much to my surprise, immediately find a young adult crushed under a fallen cabinet. She laid in a pool of her own blood, her brown hair crushed in blood and debris. It was unclear if she was dead or unconscious but she's in pretty bad shape if she managed to survive that.

_This place has to be a nightmare, _my own thoughts attempt to persuade me into believing that this was all just a bad dream. A flash of blue followed by a childish giggle catches my attention "Who is there?" I yell into the hallway. The bluish figure appears again this time accompanied by a slightly smaller figure, both of the translucent forms begin slowly approach me. In a few moments I was able to make out what the bluish shadows were.

The slightly larger figure was a little girl, around elementary school age. Her clothes are ragged and blood stains decorate them in a sickening display; her left eye is nothing more than a bloody empty socket. The other girl is a saddening and gruesome disaster. Her clothes are ragged and covered in blood, much like the larger elementary schoolgirl. From the jawline upwards, her head is has been savagely ripped but there is a faint ghost-like outline of the missing portion of her head. What remains of her head has blood and other fluids dripping out of her bottom jaw.

"Gihh it back…gihh back my eye." The girl without her left eye hisses.

"Glllllllgh..gurgle." The other makes gross audible noises.

"Don't come any closer or else" I spit out to them as they approach me.

"Gihh it back…Gihh it back" Small hands began to crush my windpipe. "Gihh it back!" Those three words are repeated until I finally black out and lose consciousness from being choked.

_Get your sorry ass up!_ A male familiar voice yells at my subconscious. _Gregory Ishii get up, __**now**__. _Osamu could that be you?

_(Flashback) _

_Two boys were playing in a field, while three older boys are having a conversation._

"_Hey Gregory" One of the boys say, "Watch this!" The boy kicks a ball at the three older boys, hitting one of them in the back of the head._

"_Goddamn it Osamu! That hurt!" The teenager who was hit shouts and runs after Osamu to get revenge._

"_Heheh come on Greg let's try outrun him." Osamu laughs manically._

"Gregory…get up come on you have to get up" I hear another voice beg me to wake up "Please… You cannot die, not in a place like this."

"O-Ojima?" I regained consciousness after almost dying at the hands of a dead elementary student. A sharp searing pain pounds into my head. _A concussion? _My thoughts are foggy and it's difficult to think properly. Unsurprisingly I feeling a numbing pain from being slapped in the face shortly after I realized I have a concussion. "Goddamn it I thought you were _dead_" She says in a harsh serious tone. Instead of slapping me again like she normally would, she embraces me in a hug. _Ojima…_

"My…Head" I suddenly cough out blood. I notice her emotions change dramatically from harshness to anxiety before she begins to delicately rub her hand through my dirty blonde hair. I yelp in pain when she touches a spot behind me head.

"Come on we need to find an infirmary or somewhere to help you." She lifts me up and starts walking down the small corridor. Unable to support my own weight I carefully use her shoulder for support as the two of us search for an infirmary.

After what seems to be an eternity, we find a suitable room to help treat my head. "Here, lie down" Ojima guides me to the nearby beds. I rest my bruised body on the bed that was parallel to the wall; for some odd reason I feel a presence here almost as if another human being was already in this bed. _Strange, I know this place is cursed but it actually does feel like another person is already lying in this bed.. Per-_

A bottle of medicine was thrown in my direction, "Here Gregory its Ibuprofen, it is the best thing I could find to help your concussion" Ojima picks up the thrown bottle and takes two small white pills out of it. In recent events she has changed from aggressive and hateful to kind and caring towards me, God what is the place doing to us?

Ojima hands me the two pills to swallow "Sorry but I couldn't find any water in this place, in fact I don't think any of the faucets work." She says. I choke down the pills, they are horrible bitter and tasteless but I managed to ingest them with one swallow.

"Thanks Kikome, I really mean it" I say in an honest, sincere tone. The unexpected happens, she lays right next to me and buries her head into my chest. I can feel the warm tears of her eyes seep into my shirt.

"I wanna leave this god forsaken place" She sobs, "I really wish we didn't perform that charm!"

"Ojima it's going to be alright, I am here for you" I kiss her soft, luxurious black hair to comfort her as much as I can. She stifles another sob and looks up at me with her beautiful eyes: Icy blue locking onto my dark brown.

"Promise?" She asks her eyes becoming heavy.

"Of course" The effects of the pills began to take their toll on me as both of us begin to drift off to sleep.

_(Max's PoV)_

_Another one… _I examine the third decaying body I have found within the hour to look for any traces of what may have happened to this poor human being. _Miranda, everyone please be ok until I find one of you.._

"Are you perhaps lost?" A high pitched voice sends chills down my spine.

"Perhaps" I answer and turn around to see who I was talking to. It was a teenager, about a few years younger than me with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a light blue and white school uniform that had her student ID clipped onto her blouse. She looks quite adorable and also very childish at the same time…

"So, do you need my help?" She begs me. _This girl she may seem a bit off but she is probably looking for one of her friends like I am; but then again…she could be a threat._

"I don't even know your name" The words spill out of my mouth before I could stop them.

She beams at me, "Heheh…Its Hirune Tanaka, what about your name?"

_Think, think, think…..maybe she isn't a real threat perhaps I shouldn't tell her my real name_. "It's…umAkihiko Kenji." I answered her question. _Smooth Max.. _

Hirune smiles at me "That's a nice name, so since we both are acquainted can I perhaps help you out now?"

"Why do you want to help me? Surely you do have a friend nearby that can help you."

"That's the problem. The reason I want to help you is because me and my friend were separated shortly after the two of us came here. I have been chased by eerie red flames and children that were..that were dead; when I finally found someone who looked friendly, like you, thought I could have someone to help me..I guess it was a mistake talking to you.." Hirune begin walking away making her way to a nearby laboratory. I grabbed to hand before she was gone.

"Look…I am sorry that you lost your friend I have lost mine friends as well. Maybe we can help each other after all, ok?" I tried to lighten her dim spirits.

"Thank you so much" She smiled at me.

"Well…we need to start from where the two of you last seen each other"

She snatched my hand, "This way let's go!" We both ran down the hallway as quickly as we could.

_(Amaterasu's PoV)_

It turns out that having some random stranger in this horrible place wasn't a bad idea after all. Kizami and I had make great progress searching around this place in order to find a way to get out of this school. We both ceased our search in a hallway in order to take a break.

"Ammy?" Kizami asked me in a voice of sadness, "Do you think we might actually be able to escape this place?" After spending what feels like hours in this place it never occurred to me that this is where I will spend the last remainder of my short life… I really hope this is not my destined fate; I hope everyone, even Kizami, is able to get outta here safely.

"I am honestly sure that we will Kizami…" I say "All we got to d-"

A loud manically laugh echoes through the hallway followed by the sound of a metal object being dragged across the floor.

"Heheh…Pretty blood. What a lovely color, lovelylovelylovely color." The voice's laughs become louder. In an instance Kizami and me both stand up.

Kizami's hand grabs my own, "Ammy when I tell you to run, run. Do you understand me?"

He squeezes my hand very tightly causing me to whimper slightly in pain. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I can handle this one my own."

"But-" The laughs are extremely close now, judging by the deepness of the voice it is coming from an male teenager.

"Come out, come out, so I can slice you up like I did will my little Mikai!" The male laughs once again but it almost sounds like a sickening scream.

"GO!" Kizami grip slackens on my hand and he nearly pushes me backwards, "Go now Amaterasu before he can hurt you!"

I ran down the other side of the hallway, with fresh tears of pain running down my cheeks. I quickly glance behind me and the last thing I see is Kizami pulling out a hunting knife and charging at a boy wearing a bloodstained grey shirt and a pair of black pants.

_(What's this, the end already? Well yes it is :P  
Could there possibly something between Gregory and Ojima, or even Kizami and Ammy?  
Hahah I am not telling_

_Ciao!) _


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1 End

_(Author's Note: Thank you everyone for helping me reach over 100 views for this fanfic! I really appreciate it. :3_

_So I have been watching Cryaotic's Let's Play of Corpse Party, great guy you should really watch his Let's Play if you haven't already…_

_Oh and there is a bloody/gory scene in this chapter, I warned you.. _

_Ciao!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or anything else, just my Oc's and this fanfic._

Max and Hirune finally reached the place where Hirune Tanaka and her friend lost each other. It was in a classroom nearby the school's pool. Despite being an elementary school, the school had an Olympic-sized pool with locker rooms for both boys and girls.

"She has to be somewhere near here…" Tanaka sighed as she finished scouting every last millimeter of the room, "Please be safe"

Max places his hand on her small shoulder, "Your friend should be close, don't worry we will find her soon enough." Tanaka smiled at Max once again with a huge smile that stretched across her face.

The stench of death and evil wafted into the classroom; the smell was everywhere in this school but it was tolerable in some places. Corpses littered every hallway and room ranging from young children to nearly adults, some have been recently killed whereas others have decayed ages ago.

_God, this place is like Hell, I feel so sorry for the people that have died painful and excruciating deaths… _Max's thoughts drifted away to the gruesome sights the two of them have seen on their way to this room.

"Kenji, perhaps we should start retracing my steps, we might be able to find her that way." She nearly whispers. Max thought of other means of trying to help this poor schoolgirl out. Before he could finally make a decision besides of retracing her steps an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the hallway.

"HIRUNE! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE! HELP ME!" a female voice shrieks out of fear and terror.

Hirune's hazel eyes widened in shock and pure terror, even though she was perfectly fine she choked on her own words but managed to cough out a few words. "It is her…" Hirune spitted out before sprinting towards her friend's voice.

"Wait!" Max ran after her.

_(Kizami's PoV)_

He sickening, insane laughs and giggles rattled my mind as the teen tried to stab me with his pitiful pocket knife. After landing a successful punch to his left kidney, I kicked him hard in the ribcage, breaking several ribs upon impact. He buckled his knees and fell down to the filthy floor; the helpless soul started retching massive amounts of blood and begin have convulsions. The young adult looked up at me with traces of bile and blood still on his mouth and said, "I am so sorry for this…Please spare me."

Not listening to his finally pleas of mercy, I began stabbing him mercilessly. Seconds past before I drove my knife in the boy's body one last time with as much force as my body could possibly imagine. His body slowly stopped twitching and his "death rattle" escaped from his cold lips, I heaved myself from off the floor.

_Heheh. I finally managed to kill that goddamn bastard. _My twisted inner thoughts begin speaking to me, _Ammy, I wonder where she ran off to, and I have to find her…Before something "awful" happens to her._ I wiped my blood-covered knife on the boy's clothes, returning it to its original, silvery, metallic color. Upon finally standing up without slipping on any of the dead teen's blood, I grabbed my upper arm and winced in pain.

_Damn it, I thought I managed to win this little brawl without being too seriously hurt. _I tore several generous strips of white cloth from the fresh corpse and tied off the injury to stop any further bleed. "Looks like my days or even hours in this school are numbered…" I grimaced as finally tying the bandage into a tight knot. "Ammy…be safe at least until I find you again."

_(Yuma's PoV) _

"Goddamn it…" Taoso mumbles. Both of us are becoming rather frustrated after finding yet another dead end in this wing of the school.

"Taoso, it's going to fine we will eventually find some progress on this floor." I try to sound as cheerful as I could in this situation…but I didn't work. Taoso punched a nearby wall out of seer anger and frustration.

"I HATE THIS!" He yells at the top of his lungs, "I HATE EVERY DAMN THING THAT HAS HAPPENED!" Taoso yells at the deserted area once more before calming down.

"Are you perhaps done yet?" I ask him sarcastically expecting a reply. Right as he opened his mouth to say something, I smacked him hard across the face, "Are you a fucking idiot?! First of all we have no clue what could be in this school but you had to scream like a spoiled little toddler! You just probably attracted every single abomination in this place! Second-" As I reached out to hit him again I quickly noticed that his eyes where shining and a flicker of pain and sadness flashed across them; I lowered my hand so that he could speak.

"I am sorry Yuma. I just…lost my cool for a minute and had to relieve some of the pressure. Look, given the current problem we are in yelling like that was most likely the dumbest thing I could have done. What we need to do right now is get out of this area before any…unwanted attention shows up" For once the words Taoso actually said were sincere and truthful.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "You are right Taoso, and we really need to leave this area for a while. Also, I am sorry for hitting you that hard."

"Heh no problem" He grinned…like usual, "So where do you think we should go?"

"Perhaps we can find a map of the school and look at our possible options.."

"Sounds perfect, but where do you think a map of this place may be?" He questioned me.

"One of the school's main hallways would be a great start." I guessed.

Fortunately Taoso did not realize that I was merely guessing and did not know the truth. "Well Yuma since that is the best choice we got right now so let's look." He started walking down the hallway, "So where exactly is one of the main hallways?"

"I know that one is right by the stairwell we climb…so let's go back."

We both began to find our way back to the stairs, not knowing we are being followed.

_Meanwhile…_

Seiko's corpse swung freely back and forth from her noose, and her face a hue of blue as the very last bit of her life escaped from her now lifeless body. The putrid, maggot infested bucket slips out of Naomi's hands as she looks at what became of her best friend.

"No, I am too late." Naomi wailed. "Why would you do this?" She collapses onto the bathroom floor while the corpse continues swing around as if it was mocking her. "No. No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SEIKOOOOOOOOO!" Naomi screams as she sobs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_(If you are still confused to where this story is, it has now reached the end of Chapter 1._

_Heheh…Poor Seiko.)_


	7. Chapter 7: Part 2 Start

_(Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading, I really appreciate it!_

_Read & Review_

_Ciao!)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Corspe Party or its franchise…_

_(Ojima's PoV)_

A loud scream jolts me awake, it was very close and the voice belongs to a female. I feel Gregory's body stir awake.

I rise out of my spot and turn around, "Did you hea-"

"I did hear it" He answers me before I could finish my question, "Something…no someone has been killed."

I pull Gregory up to get him out of the bed. The temperature begins to drop sudden as I help him by using my body as support. I don't know what to do now…stay in here or find out what happen; but every nerve in my body is telling me to get out of here now.

Gregory nudges me forward, "We need to get out of here before…before..." He suddenly loses consciousness and collapses onto me. The sudden weight being pushed on my shoulder makes me fall to the ragged floor. I cry out in pain as my face is ground on the splintery brittle wood and my right arm is pinned by Gregory's limp body. Dark blood starts seeps out of the every little cavity in the wall, and a thick black mist surrounds both Gregory's and my own body.

"Gregory get up!" I yell at him as the black mist completely envelopes our bodies creating a stale choking atmosphere. My attempts to push him are useless because the right half of my body cannot move a single muscle. The mist makes it way down my throat, cutting of my precious supply of oxygen.

"Please….get up….PLEASE!" I feel like I was losing my consciousness as well as my life. Blackness blocks my already fading vision before I feel my heavy body sink down to the floor.

_(Amaterasu's PoV)_

_I can't believe someone I just met and barely know would throw away his life for…a weakling like me. _I whimper in the girl's bathroom. Its pitch black in this god awful place and reeks of blood and death; I start crying again. There are numerous corpses everywhere in the school: some have been killed only recently, others have been decayed so bad that they are only bones with a bit of putrid flesh attached to them

"Get yourself together Ammy, stop acting like a little bitch." I slap myself hard in the face and try not to sob. _Come on Ammy, you need to find your friends forget about _him my conscience reminds me of what I have to do. I rise up from my hiding place, brushing off the dirt and other residue off of my skirt. My foot catches a loose floorboard and I fall face first onto the filthy bathroom floor. _Ow...my knee, it hurts _I weep in pain and dismay. Judging by the intensity of the pain, the floorboard has inflicted a deep cut, possibly a gash, on my left knee. I don't even bother getting up, I started cry right where I laid.

"Well…for a girl like yourself, you are quite klutzy." A familiar voice says at the entrance of the girl's laboratory. _Kizami… _"Well do you need any help? You look hurt.." He hurries over and hoists me out of the ragged hole.

"Are you ok?" I ask him worried, noticing the obvious amount blood on his dirty garments.

"Don't worry, it's not all of my blood. Most of it came from…that boy" Kizami says, "but what about you? Your knee is in pretty bad shape."

I limp forward, "I can manage, I will be fine." I prayed that the words is just said were the truth, I really don't know how serious my wound is. The pain with every step I take is so unbearable I have to grind my teeth so I don't cry out in agony. _Ugh this sucks…why do I have to through this torture.. _

The building starts shuddering as an earthquake rocks the floors relentlessly. A piece of ceiling struck me hard in the back, I collapse and bang my head against a wall. My vision doubles but I am able to see the outline of Kizami; who shields me with his own body to prevent any more objects from falling on me. The tremors subsided a few moments later; the hallway changed dramatically after that small earthquake, as if Kizami and I had been in a different hallway.

"This place, it's much weirder than I have originally thought_._"I said to myself, groan came from Kizami, "Kizami! Are you ok speak to me?" A hoarse cough notifies me that he is perfectly ok despite being battered senseless by various objects and debris. What he did next surprises me, he cups my scratched cheek with his dusty hand and kisses me fully on the lips; I don't fight it but rather kiss him back instead….After minute or even hours pass, he finally breaks the kiss. Before I could respond to him, I feel a sharp searing pain in my abdomen. I look down at what was causing the pain and gasp in shock. He…Kizami drove his knife deep into my stomach as we were kissing.

My body starts panicking when Kizami sinks it deeper into my body, "K-K-Kizami….why?" I gulp down my sobs and collapse backwards onto the wall. With each passing second I lose more and more blood.

He finally responds to me, "Ammy, there are things in here that will kill you and much more horrible ways." He lips lock on to mine before stabbing me again, "I love you but I don't want you to get hurt, so I am putting you out of your future misery."

"Please…..stop Kizami." I sob as I see my own blood pool around me, "I….love….you." He stabs me one last time with brutal force before twisting it out. I taste blood in my mouth that came from the internal bleeding when my body falls to the floor. _This is it, this is how I am going to die… _Tears well up in my burning eyes, _I never going to see…Yuma again_. My Vision fades away and I feel myself slow take my last breathe as I hear Kizami's demented laugh vibrate throughout my body...

_(Oh no...Amaterasu is the first one to die in her group. Poor Yuma will be devastated when she finds her dead best friend.._

_Heheh cya guys :3) _


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Decay

_(Miranda's PoV)_

"Chiharu…hang in there!" I start to panic; a recent earthquake caused the plank, Chiharu was carefully walking on, to collapse and shatter, almost taking Inoue with it. My nails are digging into her sprained forearm to prevent her from falling into the inky abyss. I was leaving long, deep scratches in her arm as her own weight began to push me other the edge.

Chiharu is sobbing and flailing to grab my side of the wide gap with her other arm, "I am slipping Miranda, I can't hold on for much longer!"

_Think Miranda think…._time starts slowing down, _maybe if I can pull her up in one quick attempt I will be able to save her and not seriously hurt myself. _I dig my school shoes into the soft, damp wood and tighten my grip out Chiharu's arm; with the very last bit of my energy I jerk her out of the pit but I heard a sickening snap that came from my arm. Inoue hit the floor hard as I stagger backwards onto my rear end. All I could do is stare in shock at my broken arm; it turned into a sickening bruised purple and was swollen. When the shock faded away and the gruesome pain begins to tear its way into my nerves, I scream at the top of my lungs…

The pain burns my body and my lungs, before I knew it a hand silences my screaming mouth. "Carrol, calm down…your arm may be in severely injured but that doesn't mean it is over for you. All we need to do is find a suitable board and some fabric so we can make a splint for you. Stop screaming and crying it's going to be okay Miranda I promise you it will be ok." She starts looks around for a loose wooden board nearby but isn't successfully in finding one that _wasn't _nailed down on the walls and floor.

"Chiharu…." I start, "I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you…"

She simply shakes her head, "Don't worry about it, you have caused any trouble for me at all, so there is nothing to apologize for…"

I wince in pain every time something brushes against my damaged arm, _Ever since I found her in this school, Inoue has been more open and confident instead of her usual emotions being shy and fearful…Being in a god forsaken place like Heavenly Host Elementary School can really change people I guess…_

_(Ammy's PoV)_

I wake up in a cold sweat and blinded by tears from that dreaded nightmare. _..What the hell was that?! Could that have been a vision of my near future of just a vivid nightmare? I do not even know anymore; I need to get out of here and find the others before something like _that_ happens to any one of them. _Noticing the jagged floorboards that surround my "sanctuary" which is in a hole under a sink, I carefully climb out of the hall and make my way out of the girl's bathroom.

I freeze in my tracks and peek out of the door way to make sure nobody was nearby before bolting out of the laboratory. Every strand of hair stood up on my body as I briskly walk down the corridor-like hallway, trying my hardest not to be seen by any possible people. Every creak, groan or even the slightest sound startles me before I trip over my own two feet.

"Ow, ow, ow…" I whimper and rub my knee. After tripping I manage to land on my knee which to the brunt of the force, neither one of them were cut or injured just incredibly sore.

_Dumbass…why were you born so clumsy and stupid_ my inner thoughts hiss at me, _Come on now you have to continue running, or else _he _might find you….Hurry! _Biting the inside of my cheeks, my hurt legs pull myself up and continue moving, only at a more sluggish pace.

After walking down another endless hallway, a foul smell of decaying flesh and blood rapidly invades my nostrils. _Ugh…this smell is extremely sickening….. _I notice that I am getting closer to the possible source of the smell as the odor becomes more pungent with each step I take. When I finally spot the corpse it is far worse than I could possibly have imagined. The body of some poor soul was smashed against the wall with extraordinary strength and was pulverized the moment the person hit the wall. Judging by the breast meat and the single ponytail among the flesh it was a girl who went through tremendous pain being destined with this horrible fate.

"Gruesome isn't it?" A form walks out of the shadows, "It is a pity this poor human being's last moments were of her being dragged across the floor before thrown against the wall"

The figure is a teenage girl of somewhat above average height and below average weight. She has indigo eyes and black medium short hair, with two red hair rings and a red pentagram-shaped hair ornament on the top left part of her head. She is also wearing a maroon blazer, with a plain white shirt underneath and a plain red necktie, a dark blue skirt, and has a blue jacket tied around her waist. The unexpected appearance of another _living _individual immediately made me forget about the bloody splattered area and instead rejoice in the presence of somebody else. Before I can say anything she speaks again.

"I am Naho, Naho Saenoki" She says almost as if she is reading my mind and looks at me with dead fish-like eyes, "and who are you child?"

The startling site of her dead eyes clearly states that she is no long living, despite her eerie looks I swallow down my fear and speak, "My name is Amaterasu Yui…it nice to meet you."

Naho smirks at me and approaches me, "It seems you are looking for someone or someones, can I explain to you why you will never find them?"


	9. Chapter 9: Hurt

_(Max's PoV)_

I am at a loss, I recently met a young girl named Hirune Tanaka who was lost in this school and looking for her best and only friend in here. After retracing her steps to where she first had woken up; shortly after that we hear her friend's screams. Hirune ran off in an instant before I could prevent her from running into possible danger.

I sigh and continue running after a girl I have met a few short minutes ago. My leg hits a rotting corpse triggering me to almost fall but I carefully balance myself and sprint even faster. On my misguided way I hesitate at a noticeable clock with its hands froze in place indicating that either it was faulty or that time has cease to continue forward.

_Damn it Max, this is not the right time to be look at some _clock! My conscience urges me forward. As I restart my search to find Hirune, a wail of pain echoes throughout the hallway I was currently in, sounding very _very _close. The voice was unmistakably Hirune's, even though she is nearby it sounds like she is either hurt or something bad may have happened to her friend.

"Kenji!" She calls out my fake name, "Please someone, anyone help me!"

I run after the voice and discover where the room Hirune is in. It is a spacious room with a few elementary school size desks and chairs scattered everywhere. In the far left corner of the classroom, Hirune is trying her best to protect her friend from a vengeful spirit, that appears to be male with intestines hanging out of his stomach, who has already sink a rusty pair of scissors in her friend's abdomen. Tanaka is only successful in sparing her friend a few precious seconds; the child like spirit stabs her in the arm before she is thrown into a bookshelf knocking her unconscious. My body is frozen in place as I watch the horrific scene take place, when I try to move forward with all of my strength, I am forced to the ground by some supernatural force.

The ghost pauses only to retrieve its fallen pair of scissors before continuing its gruesome act. I could only watch as the scissors are repeated stabbed into the poor girl, opening up her bloody insides. Trying my best to look away and ignore the girl's pleas and screams of mercy, I slowly drag my paralyzed to Hirune's unconscious body that was resting in a blood of its own blood. Her friend's cries fade away as she is tore apart and left to die. With my strength gradually returning to me, I lift Hirune and run out of the room, leaving her friend's dying body behind.

I finally find a safe enough area in one of the bathrooms, sitting Hirune out to the floor I lean against the dusty wall and dig through my school uniform's pockets. After looking through all of my pockets I find what I am looking for and take it out; it is half a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches.

"Hehe, I remember when Miranda first scolded me for smoking" I say to myself lighting one of the cigarettes. _That is right..I am not the only one trapped in this place. I need find her but…. _I look at Hirune's still body _Hirune is injured and her friend has been killed. _I finish smoking and discard the last bit of it.

Hirune's eyes flutter open and screams at the top of lungs. "Nia! Where is Nia?!"

I help her stand up and explain to her, "I am sorry to tell you this but she has been killed by that child ghost. If it wasn't for me dragging your limp body out of there, you would have been brutally murdered like your friend."

"You bastard why didn't you save her instead of me?!" Hirune punches me squarely in the chest, "Nia did not deserve to be killed! She…didn't deserve any of this!" She hits me again and falls to the floor before I could say anything to her, "I am not her friend, I let her die. I let her die…I should have been with her.." She curls up into a ball, grieving for her dead best friend.

I attempt to comfort her but she shoves me away, "Hirune, I am sorry-"

"DON'T YOU DARE "APOLOGIZE" TO ME IT'S YOUR FAULT NIA IS DEAD! You had the chance to save both of us but you didn't, you chose me instead" She yells at me, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hirune gets up and pushes me into one of the bathroom walls. I am completely surprised at her strength for someone her size.

"I fucking hate you don't you understand, it was all a mistake asking you for help." She spits on me, "Get out of my face and leave me alone."

I hold my tongue so I don't say anything I will regret later; after a few moments she lets go of my shirt and exits out of the bathroom. I slowly slide down the wall, lost in my thoughts, "Hirune, I am sorry I could not save your friend. Even if I did there wasn't anything I could do and she would have slowly died from blood loss. Find it in your heart to forgive me…"

My cigarettes fall out of my jacket and I pick them up. _Max what are you doing?! You need to find Hirune..now. _I snap out of my shock, throw my cigarettes away in the trash, and run out of the bathroom to prevent Hirune from getting herself into serious trouble.


	10. Chapter 10: Suffer

_(Author's Note: Thanks for viewing my story, I really appreciate it :3_

_Enjoy!) _

_(Taoso's PoV)_

_How long have we been in this school? Minutes? Hours? Day?! _My mind panics. Yuma and I have decided to retrace our steps back to the staircase after we have found yet another dead end. On our way back, we found one of the main hallways along with a map of the school.

"So…We are in the infamous Heavenly Host Elementary School…" Yuma says mortified upon looking at the map, "and it looks like we are totally lost." She sinks down to the floor and curls up against the dusty wall.

I sigh and fall to the floor next to her, "I guess so…man I am so tired and thirsty." I didn't notice how thirsty I was until Yuma and I finally found the map on the second floor of this cursed school. When I think about it, some of the decaying bodies we have seen appeared to have died from starvation or dehydration. I look over to Yuma, who was still curled up in a tight ball, "Yuma…what is in that bag of yours?"

She looks up at me with shining eyes full of gathered tears, "My bag? Oh!" She sits up and rummages through her large bag, searching for any potential helpful items. "I have my student ID, my paper scrap, a notebook, pencils and pens, and…. A bottle of water!"

"Some water?! Open it that up I am so thirsty!" I exclaim. As I try to snatch the water away from her I feel something connect to my ribcage and pushes me away. I immediately regain my senses from dehydration and look at Yuma; her face is flushed a bright red and her fist is closed into a tight ball.

"What the hell is wrong with you Taoso?! We don't even know if there is any sources of water in this place, but you are just going to snatch probably the ONLY supply of water in this school! Who do you think you are?!" She screams at me.

"I….Don't know Yuma…I lost it when I saw that bottle of water because I am so thirsty. I am sorry Yuma, I don't know what came over me…." I tell her disappointed with my own self _what _is _wrong with me? Why did I try to take the only bottle away from Yuma, dehydration is getting to me really badly…_

Yuma sighs in frustration, "Instead of trying to take it away from me, you could have asked." She tosses the bottle in my direction and I catch it before it had a chance to hit the wooden floor.

"Drink only half of the bottle's contents, I would like some as well." She states. In an instant, I quickly unscrew the cap and slowly drink my share of the water; savoring each and every single delicious drop. The purified water washes away any filth inside my mouth and rehydrates my system. I want to drink the entire bottle but I have to keep my promise of only downing half of the bottle. When I reach my limit, I put the cap back on the water and hand the rest of it to Yuma so she can have her share of the water.

"Thanks…for saving me some" She murmurs quietly after she drinks the last of the bottle.

"You're welcome" I reply. After that, the conversation stopped; we both just sat on the cold grimy floor in silence thinking about what to do next.

Several minutes passed before Yuma finally said something, "Maybe we should look around this hallway and see if we can find any important information to help us get out of here safe and sound." I nodded silently agreeing with her suggestion.

"Yuma, hopefully you know that splitting up in here is a bad idea so the two of us need to stay together to ensure safety. As the saying goes, 'two heads are better than one'".

"Right we need to find the nearest classroom and start for there."

"Lead the way then Yuma."

_(Amaterasu's PoV) _

I collapse onto the bare floor immediately after Naho explained to me everything in detail.

"What do you mean I will never see my friends again?!" I yell at her

She pushes her glasses to the top of the bridge of her nose before speaking. "As I have said before, this school has a nexus or sea of closed spaces; meaning that every single one of your friends are trapped inside a possible different version of the school. In order for the spaces to meld together so that you can all being in one stable space, the 'pegs that hold this school together' must be broken down." Naho grins manically.

"Pegs?" I ask.

"The children who were murdered in this school. If you can find a way to appease them all, then the pegs will fall down causing the nexus of closed spaces to become unstable and eventually collapse on one another." Naho says, "It is simple no?" I am stunned, how am I supposed to appease the children who were killed in Heavenly Host Elementary School when I know nothing about them.

"Look for clues about the victims from the notes of the dead and newspaper articles, they should help you on your way. Be wary though, if you do not find any other means of traveling the closed spaces you will spend the remainder of your days alone, suffering until this school consumes your soul." She walks away, in the direction I came from.

I curl up into a ball and weep, _how am I supposed to do that…how?!_

"Ammy?" A voice speaks to me.

_Meanwhile…_

_Where I am? _It is pitch black and I barely see the outline of my hands. _Gregory, where did you go? _I carefully shuffle around before bumping into a firm object.

"Gregory!" I call out to the object.

"Oj…jima" He mumbles.


	11. Chapter 11: Possession and Death

_(Author's Note: Ah sorry guys, I had a bunch of finals and exams to do so I couldn't upload any new chapters…aka studying is a bitch yada yada yada…but look I am on summer break so I hope to upload even MOAR chapters during the break…yay! _

_Wow, I notice I have gotten a few favorites, a big thanks to those who had favorite my fanfic, kudos to you. This chapter is going to be a bit of a long one and thanks to everyone for viewing and reviewing!_

_Ciao :3)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or anything from its franchise, just this fanfic and it's OCs._

_(Gregory's PoV)_

_It is so cold… _That is the only words my foggy mind can think of right now. After being swallowed up by a cloud of thick black fog, both Ojima and I have manage to regain consciousness in a strange room. Judging by the size of the area, it is possible that this is a closet or perhaps a pantry. I touch the "wall" that is in front of me, the texture was disgusting and slimy, but I feel a metal knob indicating that it is a door. The door is slowly rotting away, but it is locked shut; I try to kick down the locked door but barely budges.

"Greg, my arm it hurts." Ojima whimpers in pain behind.

_Oh. That's right she is sitting behind me… _I carefully walk over to where her voice was and gently touch her injured arm because I could barely my own hands or anything in front of me. I feel blood stick to my fingertips after brushing over her arm; indicating that her arm is still bleeding slightly from a series of cuts and scrapes after being pinned down on the infirmary's ancient floor by my body. Other than the possible blood loss from her injuries, her arm muscles are strained and sore…Her face has a small amount of scrapes

"Yeah it is injured but not too serious, but it needs a bandage to stop the bleeding" I tear of a sizeable amount of cloth from my soiled school jacket, "Here this is the best I can do for you right now. As Soon as we both find a way out of here, I will find something to make you a split for your arm.

"Thank you Gregory…" She whispers to me.

I help here stand up, "Don't thank me just yet, it is only a bandage…I do not have any medicine or anything sturdy to help heal your arm."

Strangely enough, there is a sliver of pale light under a door. Hopefully with enough force, we can both get out of this closet.

"Ojima, you can walk right?"

"Yes I can walk fine, why do you want to know?"

"I got an idea, it might be pointless, but it is the only thing we can while stuck in here."

"I'm listening" She remarks sincerely.

"Well…notice how there is a small amount of light coming from under that door? If we start hitting the door with every bit of strength we have, maybe the lock will break from the force." I propose my theory, hoping that she will agree with me.

"It is a good idea, perhaps it will work…let's try it" She replies quietly. We both started running into the rotting door repeatedly; after the third attempt, I can feel the decaying wood start to crack exposing the light from the other side of the door.

"It working! Just one more time and it will-" Ojima starts but the door rips open before either one of us can tackle it again, bathing us in the light of freedom.

I peer outside to look out for any signs of potential danger, to my uncertainty the room looks normal and safe enough. "Come on Kikome, let's get out of here before anything else happens…" I grab her hand, and carefully climbing over the door's jagged remains before running out of the room. We almost made it out of the room but a red flame blocks the way out of the room. Just the way it flickers by preventing us from escaping, it's just pure mockery.

"NO… ESCAPE! NO ESCAPE FOR ANY OF YOU!" The malicious flame chants, "NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE NEVER!"

"Let us pass..." Ojima hesitates for a second, "Please restless spirit, let us pass by you safely.." 

"NEVER PASS. NEVER ESCAPE! NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER!" The flames roars gradually burning in fierce intensity. "STAY AWAY! NEVER LEAVE, NEVER ESCAPE!" The spirit approaches both of us and tears away my grip from Kikome with some sort of supernatural force. The force immediately slams me into a nearby wall and pins down, rendering me unable to get up.

"I WILL POSSESS YOU…I WILL KILL YOU!" The flames moves toward Ojima, who is absolutely terrified and cannot move at all. The fiery spirit dissolves into Ojima's body, possessing her entire body.

"OJIMA!" I yell at the top of my lungs. There is nothing I can do to help her. Kikome's body glows crimson, the color of blood and begins twitching in erratic, uncontrollable spasms. She collapses into a corner of the room in a twitching heap and wails as loud as she possibly can. Her possessed body slowly stands up as if her own will fights for her life and body.

"FIGHT IT OJIMA, FIGHT IT!" I call out to her praying that _she _will hear me.

" Y…" She moans in an emotionless, almost mechanical voice, "Help…me…please. Gregory, please help me." As much as I want-no-_need_ to help her, the malevolent force's power continues to pin me down on a wall.

Using the last bit of my strength, I "push" away the weight that was trapping me to a wall. _Ojima. I am coming to help_ I sprint toward her, who is nearly unconscious and lying in a puddle of unknown liquid…possibly her saliva. I lift her up and place her on my lap, "I am here Kikome, stay with me…fight it, don't let it control you…"

_(Max's PoV) _

_Where is she? _"Hirune where are you?" I call out her name in another classroom, which contained nothing but an assortment of corpses and rotting furniture. "God damn it Hirune, this isn't funny anymore.." As I walk out of the abandoned classroom, I notice a small hallway that leads to the boy's locker room for the pool. _Maybe…she ran in there_, when I glance at the door knob I see that it is stained red with _very _fresh blood, _God, I hope not. _I hold back my urge to vomit as I turn the blood covered knob and open the door to the locker room, inside the locker room was, unsurprising, a complete mess. The stench of it consisted of mold, decay, and death, besides the smell some of the lockers are tipped over and gathering dust. The overall air in this one particular room is absolutely disturbing and sickening, I don't want to be in here longer than I need to be.

"H-Hirune? Are you in here? I am sorry for what happen, but enough is enough stop hiding and come out!" I call out into the room exactly in same way I did earlier. The only reply that I got from the room is the sound of the pouring rain hammering the school's roof. _Not in here either huh... _I sigh in total frustration and annoyance, _maybe it's time to check the pool? _It didn't take long to find the door that leads to Heavenly Host Elementary School's pool. The pool had a numerous amount of sticks, leaves, twigs and indescribable objects; it is also a sickening color indicating that the pool has been neglected for years, possibly decades. After further inspection of the poolside, I find a pump, which is used to fill up the pool that is literally caked with slimy moss.

Something large floats to the surface of the murky water…it is Hirune. "No it...can't be" I choke on the words and stare in horror at Hirune's body, "No no no no NO!" I quickly come to my senses and jump into the filthy water after her but her body disappears under the water before I could reach her. After what feels like twenty minutes of failed attempts and misery, I pull myself out of the putrid water and onto the wet concrete.

"God damn it Hirune, you can't be dead" I slam my fist on the concrete, "Why would you drown yourself?! Why?" _Max…._ a familiar voice echoes in my mind, _help…us, we need you. _

"M-Miranda?" I spit out my words. _Help us.. _

_(Cliffhanger! Aiye, this took like three hours to write and I poured my heart into ever last word grrrrrr!_

_Anyway read and review, stay tuned to the next chapter!) _


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion of Two Old Friends

_(Author's Note: I will trying to update one chapter a week for this so keep your eyes out for any updates. Every view, favorite, follow, or review means a lot to me, thanks._

_Enjoy!)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Corpse Party, except for this fanfic and um.. my characters

(Ammy's PoV) 

"Who is there?!" I turn around with one quick motion, my muscles tense in case I have to fight or run away. The voice is familiar to me and it came from a _very _familiar classmate of mine who is also my best friend.

"Ammy...its me Yuma" Yuma walks out of the shadows of the narrow hallway towards me, along with Taoso Inoue . Both of them have huge smiles of their faces and Yuma's eyes are almost in tears or pure joy.

"Yuma! Inoue!" I cried out in happiness with tears streaking down my cheeks._ I finally found her and another one of my classmates...I'm so happy. _Yuma and I cried for what seemed like hours before we finally settled down and started walking, holding each others hand like we used to when we were little. The three of us walked down the hallway, talking to each other about what had happened since we woke up. I explain to her that I nearly witnessed a horrible fight and almost murder. In addition to that, I told her about a possible way to get out of Heavenly Host Elementary School.

"So there really is a way out of this place huh?" Inoue said for the first time since our reunion, "All we have to do is find the thing or things that was stolen from the dead children and give it back to the vengeful spirits. That will finally allow them to rest in peace, right?" 

"Yeah that is pretty much the majority of what that strange girl told me, though I do believe there might be more to it than just appeasing them...I am not sure of that either."

"Perhaps you are right Ammy," Yuma said, "but one thing has been on my mind since you explained to us how to appease the spirits of the children, how do we find what was stolen from them? Taoso and I have only explored a very small fraction of the school. We found a map earlier that shows the layout of the school, turns out that this place is huge! Who knows if we will be able to explore it all and find the objects before we...before we."

Yuma's emotions had gradually changed to upbeat and determined, to depressed and hopeless. Fortunately, Taoso notice the change and embraced her into a hug. Both Yuma and myself let out a small gasp of surprise at the same time.

I did not know that a jerk like Taoso could be so _affectionate,_I nearly hiss in disgust and jealously at that word, "Guys...are you done with your little PDA?" I said disdainfully.

Yuma realizes what was happening and pushed Inoue off of her. There was an awkward silence before she finally spoke, "Um..PDA, what's that?"

"Public Display of affection, Yuma.." I replied. _She knows that, she is just playing dumb... _I glance at them who both looking at each other, blushing slightly. I clear my throat, "Come on guys, we have a lot of work to do..." I start walking ahead, with both Taoso and Yuma following me.

_(Max's PoV)  
_

I run, nearly in a sprint, through the hallways and away from Hirune's body.. _If I had gotten there earlier, she would be still alive, still pissed off at me but still alive and breathing. There was nothing I could do to save her, she was already gone by the time I fond her._ I shook my head in an attempt to forget about Hirune's death, _Besides Miranda and the others might be in trouble, I have to find them before its too late_. I continued to run down my current hallway, with my mind clouded in a sheer panic and frustration; before I knew it, I ran into a tall boy around my age and a young girl behind him.

"Waah!" The boy said falling onto the floor and almost on the girl, "H-hey, watch where you are going."

"I'm sorry, I am in a bit of a hurry to find somebody..." I said in complete exhaustion. I wiped the dust off of my school jeans and help teen up from of off the floor.

"So are we" He says, "Um, My name is Satoshi Mochida and this is my sister Yuka Mochida. I am a student from Kisaragi Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9. What about you? "

"I am Max Shibata" I said, "Sorry, but I gotta go...It might to be late to help them" I ran off before he or his sister could say anything else.

_(Ah sorry this chapter is kind of rushed, I will not have any Internet or other means of updating my fanfics until hopefully Friday. I hope it is not too terrible and what not both I will update as soon as I can, thanks.) _


End file.
